DESCRIPTION: (Verbatim from the Applicant's Abstract) Stroke can now be treated. As new interventions are introduced for cerebral thrombosis and embolism, emergency stroke evaluation requires rapid assessment of ischemic brain damage Studies with both animal models and human neurosurgical monitoring have shown that the EEG provides an immediate reflection of cortical ischemia. In this Phase I project, we will determine the feasibility of acquiring dense array EEG with stroke patients in the hospital setting. We will then determine whether there is significant improvement in stroke localization with the 128-channel EEG compared to conventional 19-channel EEG. Localization of the ischemic lesion is integral to detecting a stroke with the EEG, because focal slowing can be differentiated from diffuse slowing due to other cerebral pathology. Even with advanced methods, EEG localization of a completed infarction will be inferior to that from MRI. Furthermore, CT may continue to be required for detecting hemorrhagic stroke. However, if we can improve localization with dense array EEG methods, we can improve the emergency detection of stroke, and thus optimize the excellent temporal resolution of the EEG in characterizing the dynamic time course of the pathophysiology of ongoing cerebral ischemia. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: NOT AVAILABLE